


So Ignorant Sometimes

by foona



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foona/pseuds/foona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a brilliant man, observant of everything, except for the solar system and John's love for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Ignorant Sometimes

“Why do you do that?” Sherlock asked, as Molly carefully put down his coffee.

 

“Do what?” She asked.

 

“You always try too hard when you’re around me, you wear lipstick, you dress fancy, you do your hair up in a bun sometimes, which I know must’ve taken you quite some time, and seeing as your morning schedule is hectic enough as it is without a proper breakfast, hair beauty is hardly of much importance,” he quickly muttered.

 

“I’ll never be good enough for you…” She muttered as she mindlessly shuffled some papers. “You know I used to think that maybe you would like me… You, and me we’re not so different… I don’t feel like such a freak when I’m around you. But then John came along I knew I didn’t have a chance…” She trailed off.

 

“Do you see it?” Molly asked timidly after a few minutes of silence

 

“See what?” Sherlock inquired, not bothering to look up at her.

 

“The way he, John looks at you of course…” She whispered

 

“And how _does_ he look at me?” Sherlock asked, finally leaving his microscope and facing her.

 

For a moment she seemed rather confused. Molly opened her mouth and closed it several ties, as if to find the right words to describe her answer.

           

“He… he looks at you as if you’re the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to him. I know that’s cheesy, but sometimes in life, you just know that without someone, or something you’ll cease to exist…” She trailed off

 

“That’s ridiculous Molly. John has lived without me for several decades and he was fine then,” Sherlock muttered

 

“Sometimes, something really important comes along that you never even knew you needed,” Molly said as she picked up her paperwork and left the lab.

 

Sherlock arrived back at 221b Baker Street to see John sitting by the fireplace and sipping his afternoon tea.

 

            “Oh hello Sherlock,” he said with a small grin.

 

            “Hello, John,” Sherlock replied as he took off his scarf and coat.

 

As the night progressed Sherlock paid close attention to every time John would look his way or address him. He wanted to prove what Molly had said. After a while Sherlock’s close scrutiny finally drove John insane and he asked Sherlock about it, “Sherlock why do you look at me odd tonight?”

 

            Sherlock sighed and began, “Molly said something about the special way you look at me back at St. Bart’s today.”

 

            “What did she say about it?” John inquired, now intent on the subject

 

“She said that you look at me like I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you…” Sherlock trailed off, looking thoughtfully out the window

 

John was silent for a while, leaning his head against his palm. He stared at Sherlock’s back and thought about what he just said.

 

“But it’s ridiculous right, I mean you spent most of your life without me, you’ve done so many amazing things without me John, I can’t have been the best thing that’s ever happened to you!” Sherlock rambled

 

A small smile played on John’s lips as he stood up and took his empty teacup with him.

           

            “But that’s it Sherlock, nothing amazing’s ever happened to me… " John put down his teacup by the desk and quickly pecked the edge of Sherlock’s lips “Except for you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
